A Forbidden Pure
by Nullified Sky
Summary: I never thought I would see the day. The day that loosing someone was all it takes to crumble your world apart. The day where you have your own mini-apocalypse. The day where loving someone caused you everything, even the person you loved.
1. Forbidden

Natsume's POV

What could've been different if she never met me? Everything.

She was my light in the darkness that I was constantly consumed in. She was a swan in a poisoned pond. She was an angel sent down from heaven, only to fall for Lucifer himself. She was Mikan Azumi Sakura Yukihira. Also known as my downfall. That's the exact reason why I'm willing to distance myself from her. Her name alone holds power that would make everyone bow down. Including me, even though I wouldn't admit it.

She was an unreachable person to the nobilities. Imagine the lower standard? Impossible. So how come I know her? Because she is Mikan. She's dense, and a moronic idiot. She's also a incredibly smart, and incredibly powerful for an idiot.

* * *

And me? Oh please. I'm born of an ex-nobility family. Hence the word "ex." My mom, Kaoru Igarashi and my father Ioran Hyuuga, and me, Natsume Hyuuga. A "nobility" of the former nobility family Hyuuga. This isn't a story you would understand if I didn't give you an explanation, listen well, and I'm not repeating myself.

In Japan there are rankings of families. As you already know, a nobility is a high class family, another term for an aristocrat. The second highest is a Court family. A semi-high class. They bow down to anyone above (they kiss asses is what I'm say I'm saying). But to the lower ranks, they're pride soars through the sky. Unlike nobilities, Courts are actually snotty brats, rather the nobility, they have no time for such things. They start working on business at the age of 15. Whereas the Courts rely on they're parents for money and don't work until 20+.

The lower ranks are called Class. They are the second to lowest rank. They have pride and are semi-rude to anyone, including the nobilities. Classes are separated from the higher power because of they're low income. You see, nobles and courts have special high end schools with the most latest education and technology money can buy. But the price is a problem, a BIG problem. Getting into the school itself is a problem, 1,014,7200 yen (10,000 US dollars) to become accepted to the school. Absolutely NO scholarships. If paying for the entrance is enough, talk about the monthly pay for the dorms. 456,624 yen (equals 4500 US dollars). For a freaking month! The courts could barely pay for each month, because the entrance is enough to dent your bank account. For the nobilities, its an okay deal. Although, their children have to work as hard as they can because their parents are paying for everything.

The nobilities have no choice but to work their asses off, or else they can be disowned by their own family.

As I was saying about the rankings, the lowest ranking is called the Forbiddens. Forbidden families are the families that were exiled from their rankings, even the nobilities aren't safe from becoming a Forbidden. That's where my family comes in. I really didn't get any details from why our family became a Forbidden, but they just said its a long story.

The last ranking; the Pures. They are a special ranking, not even on the charts anymore. They're family is the purest of all rankings. Let me give you some light about "pureness." The nobility can marry other nobilities, the courts can marry nobilities or class. Even if its frowned down upon to marry a lower rank than yours. Forbidden can marry whomever they like, but if anyone is caught with a Forbidden, they are executed at the spot. No explanation, only by death. The Pures are families that intermarry with siblings **(A/N: Nothing is wrong with incest, I mean if you like/love that person, go for it. But to me... just don't show that in public and tell me your siblings. No offense to people who love they're siblings like that, its just.. you know)  
**

The pure families are unknown to everyone, but they're considered "royal" to everyone, and powerful to everyone. There are rumors saying that the Pures are families who have "special" abilities. Another rumor is that if you ever make a pure fall in love with you... you'll be granted special abilities like them. Noblilities would give up everything to marry a pure and so would anyone. Other rumors are that if you see a pure, their brilliance of beauty is unimaginable. They have beauty of the goddess Aphrodite themselves, and some even say that they are children of Aphrodite. People always tried to see if they can hunt down a pure.

But hunting down a pure is impossible. The Pures are also a very mysterious ranking. They live in a secluded area that only a pure would know where to find. But maybe your asking a simple question.. how do you know that they exist? Because they send messengers to us, only average people of course. People who were chosen to be a messenger for the pures. But they say that you can only be a pure messenger if you have been seen and judged by a pure. A lot of those messengers were actually captured and questioned... to find that when they are captured, they disappear. Just to come back again for financial reasons. They pay and support everything, including the big companies. If the Pures would drop their support, Japan would obliterate into a third world country. That's how bad it is.

So of course, anyone who's not a Pure or a Pure Messenger, absolutely bows down to the power of pures. Including the exiled.

* * *

"Oi, Natsume!" a voice called out

I didn't listen, and grabbed my dirty old pillow over my head to block the noise.

"Nat...su...me!" the voice shouted, emphasizing every syllable in my name. It was then I felt cold. water. splashed. in. my. FACE.

I bolted up in a absolutely pissed off, "What in the naming pure do you want Aoi!?"

I looked at my little sister. Her raven hair disheveled, her wide and innocent vermillion eyes shined in amusement. Her clothes known as a ripped up hoodie, with dirt across the sleeves, a tank top that looked like it needed washing, and her ripped pants that were also smudged in dirt. What did you expect? A clean set of clothes while being exiled? Your joking.

"I called your name about ten times, and you didn't wake up! It's time for work, remember? We need the money," she put her index finger and middle finger together and rubbed it with her thumb.

My response was to grunt, and pulled thin blanket out of my way so I could get up. I heard Aoi mutter something like "finally" and she left the room with a small bang on the door. I sat at the edge of my hammock, looking at my room. Well.. it was not exactly a room... The compartment is the size of a big bathroom, and a dirty hammock with a dirty pillow. Basically, we lived like shit. All because of being exiled. Wow, talk about life.

I sat up from my hammock, to the semi-clean wooden floor. Sure it had some creaks and chips, but I kept my "room" clean as possible. I turned around to my hammock and folded my thin sheet of blanket. I put my blanket over my tossed up pillow to the middle of the hammock. I went over the corner where I put my "clothes". Basically, I have two outfits. One for sleeping, and one for working. I kept my working clothes as intact as I could. I grabbed my navy blue tattered shirt over my head, I set the poorly materialized in my hands to fold it. I set it down next to my combat boots. When I say combat boots, I really mean combat boots. My father used to be a nobility solider before we were exiled. That's one of the things we weren't stripped off of.

I slipped my navy green combat boots on, and left the room

* * *

Excuse me for not having a shirt on, I'd rather work shirtless then have my shirt covered in mud like Aoi. I slipped out of the small house to the outside, where a neighborhood of Forbiddens tried to organize a civilization. Forbiddens were left to fend for themselves, and were kicked out of the city into the wild forest. So to maintain life, Forbiddens have made some small towns around forests. We used the nature around us to build small homes, shops, and that kind of stuff. While the city had technology and could possibly do anything, we had no technology to do anything. But what we did have was people who came together to survive.

I stepped onto the dirt road and looked at the Forbidden children run around playing catch. I smiled to myself, this is one of the reasons why the Forbiddens live, to ensure a future for the next generation. I set my eyes up again and looked at some buildings. They were all man made by mixes of courts, nobles, classes, and of course, born Forbiddens. The buildings were kind of battered up from the low protection of nature. But we struggle to rebuild again and again for our families. In the Forbidden cities, we actually don't care what you were ranked before, everyone is equal and you either volunteer for a job or your assigned one. You work for your ration of clothes, food, and money.

Our money is consisted of little rhinestones, gold, silver, copper, and all of that kind of stuff. We just have very little to go around. I get three pieces of copper each month to work construction. Its fine, my family survives because everyone works. Aoi works with babysitting children, and gets one piece of silver each month. My mother works as a gatherer and it pays one gold a month. My father works as a councilmen and works for two silver pieces a month. Which is very good and considering the situation the Forbiddens are in, that's a lot of money.

As I trailed off, and eventually arrived at the construction site. I looked at the half made school. The pillars of wood were chipped but sturdy enough to hold a class. I looked up to see Tsubasa Ando on the half constructed ceiling with no roof. He sat on the base of wood and waved. His white-yellowish teeth shining at me. Forbiddens hygiene are issues but we clean ourselves as best as we can. His blue beanie stuck on his coal hair like a taunting target. I really wanted to wipe that smile off of his face.

"C'mon Natsume, we gotta work. Do you want Aoi to live without an education?" He shouted, cupping his hands together over his mouth so his message could reach me. I rolled my eyes and jogged into the entrance of the school, it wasn't very good but we did as much as a school can resemble. It was a small rectangular building made of up of entirely wood. As I was climbing the wooden ladder Tsubasa screamed out,"Oh shit, I forgot, we need some water for the incoming volunteers Natsume!"

My eye twitched with annoyance, I shouted some pretty words at shadow freak and I jumped off of the ladder and walked to the forest well.

* * *

I smelt the forest air surround me as my presence was surrounded by nature. I started to reminisce and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out slowly. Until I felt weight smashed onto my chest.

I widened my eyes in alarm as I saw a girl with auburn hair rub her head. She glared at me. I observed her slowly, and almost wished I didn't. She was a goddess. Her heart shaped face was perfectly carved by a god, and her lips pursed at me, but it was practically begging for me to ravish it. My eyes strayed to her eyes, my holy pure god, it was practically sucking you into a hazel abyss and not letting you go until you fall in it. Her hair was neatly combed into wavy locks and curled into perfect wave at the tips.

"Itai," Her angelic voice muttered, I blinked. Am I hallucinating? Is she real?

"Stranger-san," She waved her soft hand in my face. I blinked again, when did she get up?

"Watch yourself, you'll get hurt idiot," I immediately replied, why did I say such thing?

She fumed and pouted. My eye twitched, it was so adorable. I looked at her clothes, she was wearing a strapless white dress and it stopped at her mid thigh. Her sleeves weren't attached to her dress and started at her mid bicep. But to put it short, she looked like a really really adorable. I can see that she has nice sized breasts, C cup at most. Also, her legs, long and delicious looking. Did I mention that she had metallic curved shoes that went to her knees? Pure gold. I licked my lips.

"Mou," she fumed, I looked at her again.

I looked at her again, she pouted even more. She crossed her arms. I blinked.. how did this goddess get here?

"Ah.." I drooled, I looked at her intensely. She blushed beet red. I looked at her confused. She pointed her perfectly manicured nails at my chest. I looked down, and saw that I was shirtless displaying my rock hard tan abs and shaped pecks.

I smirked, "Like what you see?"

She blushed ten shades of red, "N-no! Y-you p-perverted c-crimson e-e-eyed f-freak!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, your wearing a short dress and I'm wearing no shirt, I think that's fair enough," I snorted.

"Y-You-!" She stomped towards me and get this. She tripped.. on solid flat forest floor.

The impact was quit painful, and even more painful on my lips. I opened my eyes and could see that her front set white teeth kissed the corner of my mouth. A teeth kiss.. disgusting.

* * *

**You guys like? I'm sorry if this story sucks, but I just wrote this because... I really don't know. Even as the author, I have no idea what I'm doing for future chapters, and I would really appreciate if you guys would stick with me because... I know this is a crappy story and you may not even stick with me. But please! If you cold stay with me on this one, I'll promise to stick with the story also! I have quit at least two stories because of my writing (horrible). I wrote my first fanfic in sixth grade, and it was just horrible, so I quit. But I really did love my readers for their awesome reviews, they made me feel really good about my stories. So, if you have harsh criticism, I would be glad to take it into consideration and please if you have and good ideas for later chapters (because I barely have any ideas myself) please do comment or pm me, it'll be very helpful and I wouldn't ask for more.**

**~Aurora Heiress**


	2. Humans

Mikan's POV

My eyes widened to the max as I'm STILL on top of him with the most lengthiest teeth kiss I've ever encountered.

"Are you gonna get off?!" the stranger replied

I stood up in alarm, and could've gotten myself whiplash if I stood quickly then I should've. I sat on the green forest floor with my soft hands over my mouth. I felt blood trickle down my chin leaving a trail. I blush the deepest red I've ever blushed before.

"P-pervert!" I screeched.

"Your the one who jumped me little girl," the stranger retorted.

"Well you didn't push me off! You could've!" I replied quickly.

"Tch, your annoying for a pretty face,"

I pointed my finger at him, "I am not annoying and I know I am pretty, but you put your perverted thoughts to yourself," I accused

"It wasn't a perverted thought, but I never knew you thought that way little girl. Maybe your not that innocent after all," he stood up into a sitting position,"Aren't you suppose to be apologizing to me, and not accusing me of a pink slip? I am about your age,"

I realized my mistake, I was the one who tripped on him on the first place. I bent my head in shame, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me," I went into a kneeling position and bowed down my head.

"Oi, that's weird, don't do that. Just apologizing is enough," he said.

I raised my head, "But isn't it tradition to bow down to your mistakes? I did trip on you and I am sincerely sorry. Therefore I must bow down to you for a formal acceptance,"

He looked so confused,"Listen little girl, wherever you come from, this isn't how we apologize,"

I cocked my head to the side, very confused. Back at home, you have to bow down to your mistakes and always apologize by bowing.

"This is how we apologize in my town, here, stand up," he got up and so did I.

He put a hand out,"Put your hand out,"

I put my hand out like he said.

He put our hands together and shook it. I blinked, that's how you apologize?

"See? We made peace. Our hands shaking each other means we both cease fire," he explained.

I nodded slowly,"This is how your apologize? The two sides apologize to each other to make the acceptance of the apology?"

He grabbed his hand back and put his hand on his face,"I liked it better when you were annoying,"

I fumed in anger, I was apologizing to him and he's calling me annoying? The nerve! I stomped on the forest ground with my metallic shoes and stomped over the opposite direction. I felt a hand grab my waist.

"Oi, where do you think your going?" the stranger quipped.

I didn't answer him and tried to struggle against his grip on my waist, and then suddenly I was tossed over a broad shoulder.

I did the thing I could do, scream.

* * *

Natsume's POV

The little can scream... her high pitched echoed throughout the forest that I'm pretty sure it was heard miles around. I put my free hand to clamp her mouth.

"If you promise not to scream, I'll unclapse my hand," I suggested.

I felt her stop struggling and then I felt a nod. I unclasped my hand slowly, if she screams again, I'll put my foot in her mouth, I swear I will.

"Finally, can you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

I didn't answer her and I heard her fumble around protesting to get an answer. I blocked her out and went to straight to my house. I really didn't know why, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. Plus, I don't feel like going back to the well to get water for that shadow freak. I walked on the dirt road, and I saw people giving my weird looks.

"She was misbehaving around the dining area," I told people who asked. They all nodded and gave me a thumbs up. When the first person asked I felt the girl struggling, but then gave up after the tenth person.

I arrived at my destination, and I open my dark splintered door.

"I'm home," I shouted throughout the house, I put a hand over her bosom and another hand on her back. I slowly lifted her down. I saw that the little girl was sleeping already, I sighed. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Welcome back honey," I saw my mom slowly open her eyes, the rag she was holding was slowly forgotten and dropped. Her mouth hung open, her vermillion eyes open like saucers.

"What?" I asked.

"IORAN! Natsume brought a girl home!" she squealed.

I heard fumbling footsteps, dad and Aoi. The girl opened her eyes and turned around to face my mother, her face flushed.

Oh hell.

"Um, it's not what you think Ma'am. He-" she was cut off by my mom bear hugging her.

She instantly went stiff and patted my mom's back.

"I can't believe Natsume finally found a girl!" she released her and went a full examination on her,"And a gorgeous one like yourself too! Wow Natsume you have nice taste!"

I mentally face palmed myself,"Mom listen-"

"Wow, is that my new sister in law? She's gorgeous!" I heard a feminine voice behind my said. The figure passed me to hug the strange girl.

"No, your wrong-" I was cut off again.

"Wow, my future daughter in law," My father awed.

He stood still like a statue, couldn't process the events.

"LISTEN!" me and the strange girl said in unison.

We looked at each other, and she blushed.

"Um.. he just found my wandering around the woods. He helped me because I didn't know the directions of the forest, so he took me to your house hoping to shelter me," she managed to say.

"Oh, well I'm a bit disappointed. But the did carry all the way here for shelter," my mother mused.

"Onii-chama, what ranking are you?" Aoi asked.

The girl hesitated a bit,"I'm a...nobility?"

"Wow, that explains your fine clothes honey. But never mind that," mom waved her hand to indicate she didn't care about her ranking,"Did you run away honey? A nobility should be at the city."

"Um- I-i ran away because," she thought for a moment,"my grandparents were making an arrange marriage that I didn't know about. I overheard them whispering about it, and I couldn't take it. I wanted to marry the one I love and I want that person to love me even when I'm not beautiful anymore. My parents met that way. They were so in love,"she twisted a pendent around her neck (how did I not see that?),"I just want to become like them. A beautiful relationship made up of entirely of love." She smiled.

I heard my mother and Aoi sniffle a little bit to over exaggerate,"That's beautiful," They both hugged her and tried to comfort her, when they were only comforting themselves.

You can tell she was lying, I was looking at her eyes. It dilated around the nobility part and the grandparents. Liar, liar pants on fire...

* * *

We were eating porridge around the table, and I keep eying her deeply. I didn't ask why she lied when she slept in my hammock and I, on the floor.

"Hey straanger-san," she asked.

"Natsume," I said,"It's Natsume, my name,"

"Oh, then my name is Mikan," she paused,"You thought I was lying right?"

I tensed,"How did you know?"

"You were practically watching my throughout dinner and your still watching me carefully from the floor," she said, moving her to to face me.

I moved my head to face her,"Your eyes dilated, really if you don't want to share its fine. I just met you, it's not like I want to know your deepest darkest secrets and become best friends,"

"Thanks, my.. erm story. It's complicated and I thank you for not prying. It really means a lot to me," she whispered.

"Well it's nothing to me, your just a runaway. But I'll ask you one thing in exchange for not prying," I saw her head bob,"Why did you go to the Forbidden area, if you were gonna runaway. If your some special ranking, then I would suggest another country,"

"You don't know but... other countries are the exactly the same as Japan, they have rankings. It's disgusting to see people ranked because of their families. Humans can be beautiful, but when they show their ugly side of them.. its shows when they feel inferior of themselves and prey on the weak. That's why this world is chaotic. People are inferior to themselves and they bow down to the bad side of themselves. Their paths are left astray,"

I snorted,"That's one way to put it. I purely think there are no saints in this world. As soon as your born, you already sinned. This world is filled with people who show no mercy. This is how society is, if you don't keep up with their rules, you'll eventually be exiled into shame. That's when the weak prey on the weaker. It a cycle. The people who feel inferior to themselves prey on the weak, and the weak prey on the weaker and so on. It a cycle. Not a single person is a saint. The dirtiest part of the human body is the mouth. It can speaks lies and truths but they say the same things; words."

"You see the world differently then I," I heard her laugh,"It is true that their are no saints in this world. But there are people who can be close to a saint. People sin, but some sin less then others. Its the closet thing to a saint you can get. But I believe society needs a reality check. The people who prey on the weak need a reality check. The internal demons of a human isn't easy to overcome, but if your one of those people who give in to the demons, its never too late to save that person. They just need a reality check, see the world in its worse. You can be smacked down, but all you need is to get up again. To see the world in the light, and if your in the darkness, light a match and see whats in the dark. That one match can light your darkness if you let it, it's a beautiful thing called redemption."

I dissected her words in my head, and I couldn't picture it. It's impossible to get out of the darkness without a match. If there's not match there's not way you can see in the dark. There's no way you can see other people's demons. There's no way to get back to the light. There is no light at the end of every tunnel. If the tunnel is dark and ongoing, the light you see is just an illusion. Because what if that light is where you meet your demons? Its impossible.

"Its impossible to be redeem yourself in this world. If you make a single mistake, your immediately branded as weak. Even if you prove that you did redeem yourself, it's the things you did in the past that stick. Humans are like that, they see the past, not the future. They move backwards not forwards. It's life little girl, and if you can understand that concept then stay like the others; in the past." I turned my body to face the door.

"Point taken, but as I said, you don't see the world like I do," she whispered, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**OrangeManga, NO SPOILERS! Off with your head. No spoilers in the comment section. By the way, please please review so I can see what needs to be fixed, and review for complements :D? It really helps with the story guys, I'm not kidding, it's nice privileged to see people enjoying my story. I really love all my readers just I mean review? :D It helps with the "internal demons" I have with my story. But...**

**-virtual cookies to those who review-**

**~Aurora Heiress**


	3. Indecent

Mikan's POV

My muscles have never ever been worked this hard.

I lifted the crater with a sum of ten people. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and I had no idea if I could take any longer.

"C'mon! You guys are almost there!" A voice shouted.

I heard a couple of people grunt, and I was one of those people. I felt the burden of the weight get a little lighter and lighter. Then there was No weight at all.

"Good job volunteers!" We all applauded, the last part of the school was finished. I really felt proud of myself too. This way, the children have an education. I immediately collapsed on my own weight and fell to the ground. I waved to indicate that I was just resting.

"Oi," a shadow loomed over me to block out the sun,"Get up! We're all going to a bonfire at sundown. Unless you don't wanna come."

I sat up immediately, almost. I mean ALMOST. Kissing him again.

"Am I really that kissable?" He asked.

"P-pervert," this routine has bee. Going on... for a week since we met. It turns out that I told them I didn't have a destination. So they let me stay at there house until I made up my mind. It was really good actually. I loved Natsume's family, they were to elegant for Forbiddens. I didn't want to pry on their previous rankings, so I left it behind.

"Not my fault I was born with a handsome face," he quirked.

"Meh," I grunted.

He coughed and cleared his throat,"I just.. wanted to know if you want to go to a bonfire with me," he faced the other direction blushing.

"Oh? Is the great Natsume Hyuuga, asking me out on a date?" I teased.

He looked at me with a serious expression,"If you don't wanna go fine by me, go back to the house. I'll go with my friends-," I stopped him with a gasp.

"You!? You... you have friends?" I blurted out,"That's impossible right? I mean its not possible," I looked at hm with a playful smile on my face.

"I'm not anti-social like you, and plus who would want to be friends with a bi-polar idiot like you anyways? Your well mannered the next then your acting like a complete giggly teenager. Who does that?" He lifted his hands and put them behind his head. He walked away whistling.

I looked at him go. Would it really be fun to go to a bonfire? I mean what's a bonfire in the first place? Making bonds in a fire? That sounds painful, I think I'll pass.

* * *

I was chopping some vegetables in the kitchen with Natsume's mom, when we heard the door burst open. I stopped what I was doing in fright, and almost dropped the knife I was holding and in the process, almost jabbing myself.

"Natsume, honey, welcome home," Kaoru called, without turning around,"Mikan, honey, can you guide to Natsume to his room? I'm guessing he's kind of tipsy. Bonfires these days are filled with alcohol. I'll lecture Natsume in the morning about drinking,"

I replied with a simple nod, I rushed over to the entrance of the house, I saw Natsume with a clear bottle in his hand, looking sleep. His clothes were everywhere and he was staggering to get to me.

"Natsume just," he finally reached me and he hugged me. My eyes widened at the sudden gesture.

"You know Mikan," he slurred,"Your so pretty," he touched my hair as he continued to hug me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you upstairs," I insisted, he moan in protest, continuing to hug me even tighter.

"Mou," I complained, his weight was giving out under my weak strength, I could barely hold him up,"Damn, what have you been eating mister? You weigh at least ten cows,"

He moaned, and then I felt him sniff. MY. HAIR.

I screeched, and be both fell down, loosing our balance. I closed my eyes, the impact really hurt. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was staring at crimson orbs. His face with a millimeter from mine, and he edged closer to my forehead. My heart went wild, the butterflies in my stomach started gunning down my organs. I froze as he looked at me with his intense gaze. I unconsciously edged my lips closer to his, but not enough to meet his.

My heart was practically broken a this point, because the butterflies in my stomach started gunning my heart too. In suprised, my heart is still there and beating like a hummingbird's wings. Natsume has never looked so vulnerable, he looked at me as I was the most treasured gem in the world. His eyes filled with fire and admiration. He finally edged closer to my lips. Just a little closer...

Our lips met, and my world started. I started seeing stars, my doubt became clear, my eyesight perfected in high quality, the birds danced, the bells rung, I felt high on a drug that could leave you addicted in one try. I moved my hands over to his face, and my other around his neck. The kiss deepened, and I moved my lips with his. I was magical, I can't find the words to describe it anymore.

My magical world shattered as I tasted alcohol from kissing him, so that's the sad truth folks! I cut the magical scene and pulled away from him. My eyes watered, he's drunk, he really didn't want this kiss in the first place. The tears fell down my cheeks and my vision blurred from the water. I started sobbing.

"Ara-ara. This is a sight, my son on top of a girl, that's crying," voiced tsked behind us,"This is very disappointing,"

Yes the sight was very sad, got kissed by a hot and attractive guy while he's drunk, but then you realize that this is just another story to add to the list of stupid- things- while- drunk. Ha, yay me right?

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle him," Natsume's mom asked, filled with concern. My back was facing her, and I just nodded. Too depressed over the kiss to even reply.

Natsume was on the floor and asleep.

"Okay Mikan, it was just a stupid kiss, okay? That was nothing, you cannot like or worse, love, a Forbidden, I mean its forbidden right?" I straightened my posture,"Right, your strong willed, never giving up, and your a proud member of the Yukihira family. The only daughter of Izumi and Yuka, the soon-to-be qu-,"

"Oi, stop rambling and get over here," the voice stopped my rant, I froze in fear, but turned around anyways. I looked at Natsume's state, hungover.

He waved over to indicate to go to the floor with him, I kneeled down and crawled to him,"What do you want Hyuuga?"

He immediately grabbed my face and kissed me,"You cried because I was drunk right?" kiss,"No, sober," kiss. I blushed ten times the shade of his eyes.

Natsume grabbed me by the face and then released his hold after I was on top of him. He hugged me tight,"I know you probably don't remember, and my outer self probably doesn't remember either, but Mikan. No matter what life time we're born in, I'll love you," he CRIED.

I felt tears drip on my hair, he sobbed quietly,"I don't want to lose you. Once was enough, I'm begging you to stay with me. Please, it hurts,"

The vulnerability in his voice with heart breaking, he sounded so desperate, so in pain, so lonely, so ... alone. I hugged him,"I really don't know what your talking about, but your probably still drunk." I swear, I felt a vein pop on his forehead.

I heard him scoff, and he called me bi-polar,"Moronic girl, in every lifetime, always moronic," he tsked,"I freaking hate being awoken with so much feelings."

Natsume grabbed my face and made me face him,"Just remember idiot," he kissed my forehead,"I love you Mikan, even if you don't remember."

He collapsed at the end of the sentence, I pulled myself up and straddled his hips. I raised my hand to slap him, HARD.

"BAKA! IDIOT! MORON! YOU DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS TO A GIRL WHEN YOUR DRUNK! ITS INDECENT!"

* * *

**I am. SO. sorry. I haven't updated and, I hate myself for it (not really, just wanted to apologize). Anyways, what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Funny? Anything? No? Okay.**

**Review please :D**

**/  
**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/\**


	4. Take

Chapter 4

Mikan's POV

It was three weeks after that accident with Natsume and his drunkenness. I asked his mother about the constant whirls of spatting out nonsense, and she told me its a regular thing. When Natsume gets drunk he talks about stones, powers, things called alices. Then there's the stupid things; about his undergarments, _my_ undergarments, the townsmen, and the occasional cursing. It didn't seem nothing though, it was almost like he was spouting a lost culture.

But never mind that! Me and Natsume... Well. Awkward was the best way to describe our situation, I mean wouldn't you relay to series of.. never mind. In the weeks, we've been avoiding each other like he was the black plague and I was skin disease. If we were ever on the same room together we never touched, never made eye contact and NEVER spoke a word.

It's a good thing I'm new in town huh?

* * *

Normal POV

"Did you really have to go?" Aoi whined.

Mikan laughed, "Yes, I have to. I have to get going and find a place I belong. I can't keep burdening you all forever."

"Oh stop, you weren't a burden. It was nice to see a new face. No one really tries to come back after they leave here, I mean look at us. We're forbiddens." Karou laughed sadly.

"Your wonderful, you make a small living space as if it were a palace. Don't worry too. I'll visit or send something to let you know that I got where I wanted to be or at least temporarily." Mikan smiled.

It was the usual goodbyes and safe trips, but no tears were shed because they do believe Mikan would stay true to her word. No matter how small the experience, it mattered how they shared it.

BUT, if it was really awkward experience *cough cough*, just, try and stay normal.

Anyways, after they sent her off to the forest, everyone looked at Natsume. He looked passive as always, but his mother could tell that he was sad. Well, not to the brink he'll goo to his room and cry like a love struck teenager. I mean they had only spent a month together, it not like it's true loves first glance. (A/N: AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!)

* * *

Mikan was true to her word that she would send something after a few weeks of settlement. But she never said anything about sending _guards._

It was about fifty men, classes it the utmost bulged armor, nations could never buy. The guards were adorned in silver white tunics, black pants with armor attach on vital parts of their legs. They looked like gladiators more than soldiers, come to think of it.

They were all in town square, asking for the mayor's presence, the mayor was a skinny looking deformed man with tatters as clothes despite being the mayor. His hair was always disheveled, but always smelt nice despite his appearance. Nice man, just bad attire, but then again you really can't speak for yourself if your a Forbidden.

"May I help you to tea, gentlemen?" He politely asked, the guards stood there not looking amused.

"I am Captain Kuuri, I command unit 2351 of the Pure society," at that, the crowd gasped and went into silent whispered conversations. The most bulky looking guy stepped forward, the Captain.

"Well, we shall discuss this over cups of tea-" he was cut off.

"Sir, we ask that you send the Hyuuga family over to us." Kuuri, the captain, commanded rudely.

"I have ginseng and earl grey. Which do you prefer gentlemen," the mayor had a hard look, he was not giving up any of his townspeople, not even for the Pures.

The captain took a step forward," The Hyuuga family, sir,"

The mayor looked like we was about to pounce,"You look like a ginseng tea kind of guy,"

The captain took action, he pulled out a metallic silver gun and pointed it at the mayor. The crowd grew uneasy, they loved they're mayor as much as he loved them. The mayor raised his hand, his face still calm.

"Tell me, what have my children done this time? I'm sure, I can pay you off your merry way," the mayor proceeded.

"We have no intention of playing your game, take us to the Hyuuga family, or I'll-"

"Or you will what? My children have suffered the gigantic leap of becoming a stable family to the bottom of dirt. Tell me, what more can you harm of my children? Their dignity? They're pride? Money? My children have been stripped off of everything," he looked at him with intense eyes,"Tell me what more you can do to them. Look around you,"

The captain looked around. The children looked underfed, the parents didn't look any better. Some had injures that were still opened and never closed throughout the years of hard labour. The parents looked at the soldiers with shallow eyes, dead, but strong, and ready to fight if necessary. All of them didn't look like of higher class anymore, and their eyes didn't either. Their eyes made it clear.

They will defend every single person with last drop of their blood, the last shred of their soul, the last scrap of bones, and their last presence of spirit. Because they were proud of their family and hard work, not because of their past social class. They were family, and nobody takes they're family.

The guard looked at the Forbiddens with intense eyes, caving under they're radiance, he took and step back, raised his hand, and the unit fell back.

That's when they cheered, and that was the biggest cheer throughout the lands.

The cheer of the dead.

* * *

Shortest chapter ever. I am soooo sorry. It wasn't well detailed and it sucked, the plot will be revealed soon. I promise. I don't want it to go to fast, it's a thing I have, not to fast or slow.

Please criticize me _. My story sucked and I know.

\/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

\/Review Ples \/

Aurora Heiress


	5. Grey

**I know, I know, you must alllllll hate me for not publishing for...2 or 1 year? Well it's because I haven't actually had time- wait. No, I'm not going to be an author who gives you silly excuses for having chapters late. I have no legitimate reason to be honest with you. If you are my previous readers, then thank you. I really mean it, I have a tendency to actually leave stories and denoting their existence. Let me tell you, I'm still in high school, a freshman to be exact, and as you can obviously tell me from my writing, I was an 8th grader. I'm very proud of this story- I'm proud of every story I write... It's just that I can't seem to stick to stories the way legendary authors do. I hope I can come back to this story- no... I am coming back to this story, and what I hope for is new readers, and my previous readers to conjoin. I hope this isn't a sudden comeback for you. I follow authors that do the same thing, except I don't remember they're stories anymore. Though... there is always one or two stories that I can never forget. Even after a year of not posting *~*cough "Raven Bride" *~*- as I was saying... I am proud and so grateful to present, a welcome back chapter of "A Forbidden Pure".**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ne- mayor," Aoi tugged at the mayor's ragged clothes, "Why were those guards after us?"

The mayor gave Aoi a toothy smile,"I guess they were looking for cute girls," Aoi blushed at the comment but then pouted.

"Nooooo, I'm serious!" Aoi stomped her feet at the mayor's teasing.

He nodded, smiling down at her, clearly amused. Just then there was a knock.

"Excuse me mayor, but the meeting has already started," a boy with blonde hair, crystalite blue eyes called.

"Yes, yes, thank you Ruka," the mayor turned to Aoi,"You be a good girl and stay here,"

Aoi crossed her arms and stomped her feet like a five-year old. Next to her, Natsume looked very annoyed, a vein throbbed against his forehead.

"Aoi! Stop being so immature! The world doesn't revolve around you!" He shouted, jabbing at her chest.

Aoi lowered her head so that her bangs would cover her eyes, tears sprang from her lovely cheeks down to her chin,"Hai…"

"Oi! It's not her fault you know!" A hand grabbed Natsume's arm, and Natsume slapped it away.

"Who are you to judge? You're not even part of this village!" Natsume turned to him, raging at the blue eyed crystalites.

The boy blew,"I may not be part of this village, but I know what it's like to suffer from heavy change! I was a nobility once! You think my family knew how to survive off the land? You think it was easy suffering through cold winter months and hot summer days not knowing what to do?"the boy with crystalite eyes jabbed his chest,"Of course you do! You're the same rank as me, but you sure still act like a snobby nobility! We survived for a reason! You're family survived for a reason! You were accepted into this town for a reason! I know what it's like being out there and scared! So I am part of this village as you are part of mine! Other Forbidden villages always say "We leave our past behind, and that's-"

"How we survived, yes I know the saying, tch," Natsume walked off, bumping his shoulder, slamming the door and shaking some of the house's foundation.

"Ne- gonmen,"Aoi bowed,"for my brother,"

The blue eyed crystalite shook his head and blushed, searching his head,"No, no, it's not your fault. Really."

"But-"

The blue eyed crystalite shook his head again,"Nope, no apology needed."

Aoi blushed,"Uhm… ok," she looked down and covered her bangs again.

"Uh..I-"

"Ruka! Get in here! The meeting is already started!" a boy with short copper hair, glasses, and kind of girl looking waved him over to the door where the meeting was held.

"Uh...I... gotta…" Ruka started.

"Yeah..uh...I know.." Aoi bowed her head and seemed disappointed.

"I'll...talk to you later… uh…-"

"Aoi...Aoi Hyuuga" Aoi corrected.

"I'll talk to you later Aoi," he went to the door, then he poked his head over to her direction,"And the name's Ruka, Ruka Nogi," and that is when he went into the other room and shut the door.

Then….Aoi blew up.

.

.

.

.

.

Just joking, Aoi squealed,"OMG! HE'S SOOOOO CUTEE! HE'S LIKE A PRINCE!"

* * *

"LET. GO. OF. ME!" I struggled against hands that pulled me from attacking that bitch.

She laughed in delight, clapping her hands; clearly amused at my anger. She looked at me in spite, and trust me, she's not the only one. She analyzed me like a white coat. (A/N: Maximum Ride reference, just saying for those who are obsessed with anime and books *cough*) Her soft grey eyes skimmed over me, up and down, and up again. It looked like she was bouncing in her plush chair.

She scoffed,"Oh Mikan… clearly you are the most curious pure citizen ever to live. I mean,"she threw her hands in the air to emphasis the ridiculousness,"You visited a … a… Forbidden village,"she immediately covered her mouth her hand,"vile creatures like that should be rid of,"

"You know nothing about them! You know nothing! (A/N: John Snow…*cough, GOT reference*) You've never even had the heart to even look on who you're ruling! You're despicable!" I yelled.

Her amusement vanished, and she got up from her plush chair, eyes closed; hands in front of her. She then floated to me, and slapped me.

I stumbled back in shock, hands withdrew from me, and I fell to the marble floor.

"You clearly need to a reality check to what those people have done to earn such insolent rank. It seems you need to go to Reducation (A/N: Bloodlines reference)!" she sneered at me with grey eyes that I admired when I was little. Her sneer marring her beautiful face, and dimming her radiant glow.

"No, you need a reality check. Those people are suffering from malnutrition, barely have anything to own, and they're lives haunt them," I got up and stood my ground,"You...you, have no clue what they've been through! There are children… innocent children suffering from illnesses that we can cure! Do you not have a heart grandmother?! What happened to the person I knew! She would move mountains and raise skies to help the weak!

I didn't even noticed tears were streaming down my eyes, I looked at my grandmother's tired grey eyes,"What...why did you change? Is it… is it because of grandpa?"

Her tired grey eyes exploded into anger, she then raised her hand and I closed my eyes, anticipating the blow, flinching. But… no impact was made. I looked at her, water pooling at her soft grey eyes.

"Leave," she croaked,"LEAVE!"

Then I ran the hell out of the room, as I was about to close the door, I peeked at my grandmother's distraught state. She was on the ground, hands covering her face, quietly sobbing.

"Grandmama…" I whispered, and I withdrew from the room.

* * *

"So it's agreed," the mayor nodded to the board members. The nodding spread throughout the room.

"Good, because this will changed the course of history of Forbiddens and the upper classes as we know it. It'll take courage my children, and courage is the only we have since our retreat from our past lives. I'm sad to say that this will be the last time all living members of the Forbidden Council meet," some heads bowed,"Thank you for your support."

One person pounded his fist on the table and shouted, tears streaming from his face,"For all the people that were murdered in Forbidden Sands,"

People nodded, some were already sobbing.

The old mayor sat up from his poor made chair,"As the only Forbidden _Pure_, I shall help as much as I can,"tears streamed down the poor old man,"Thank you my children, for supporting this war. May the god you worship protect you from the merciless army of the Pure Class."

* * *

**Uhm... So... That... Was..Chapter 5. Please don't hate me for that cliffhanger *~*. I don't know if you can tell but I have improved on my writing, and going through adolescence in 8th grade, I was never confident in my stories. I was never even confident in myself, and trust me, it took some time to accept myself, and I'm still trying to accept me whole-hardheartedly. I don't mean to get personal, and you probably don't really care so I'll make this short. I've read some horrible stories from people who actually have a problem in they're lives. I'm not telling you to get over your depression or something, you might have the problem in the horrible stories I've read. As I was saying, people do have worst problems then you do, and I'm not trying to tell you that your problem isn't important, but as of right now, your lucky to have friggin wi-fi let alone have a computer. Your lucky to be reading this too, and for those people dealing with major depression or trying to get over something, I'm trying to write this story with REAL problems too. I'm trying to interpret that humans, systems, emotions, and problems aren't permanent. And if you think that way, it's fine. I want you to know that as some author you probably don't even like, I am here to give you a story you can relate to, loss, broken hearts, bulimia, anorexia, cutting, depression, (sounds depressing right?) happiness, birth, love, and so, so much more. I'm here to give you a story that you'll remember even if I haven't updated in a long time. I know this sound absurd, but I want this story to save you too, I know I've read some stories that made me rethink on what I'm doing, in a positive way of course. Just know, I love all of you, as a human, as a reader to an author.**

**-Extreme Love From Your Author.**

**Aurora Heiress**


	6. Stone

Chapter 6

She twists the wine glass her hands, leaning back in her throne, casually staring off into the distance in which is a wine glass.

"Your..Your-"

"On with it!" her face hardened, snapping her head in the poor man's direction.

"Your Majesty, we need to prepare, the spy in the Forbidden lands had told us that they're going to start a revolt-" he got cut off by series fits of laughter.

"They," she giggled,"They think they can revolt? Oh I've never heard such a hilarious joke in my life. Forbiddens revolting… oh General Kiya, you may be the most hilarious man alive if you think they even have a chance of even gathering support? Oh goodness," she wipes an invisible tear from her eye,"Slaughter every single person in Forbidden Forest," she put it bluntly like it was an everyday chore; ordering a slaughter.

The young general's eyes widened,"But your Majesty! You're talking about a massacre of- of- of a quarter million people!"

Her eyes burned through him,"General, does it look like a care? We should've slaughtered them anyways, they're an abnormal creatures,"

"Your Majesty-!"

"General," she then narrowed her eyes at him,"I order you to slaughter every man, women, child, baby, creature, thing! Anything that's living in that vermin place. Do. You. Under. Stand?"

General Kiya bowed his head, gritted his teeth,"Yes..your Majesty," and like that, he stormed out of the throne room.

He slammed the door shut and slid to the floor.

He clenched his fist, and slammed his fist to the ground,"Damn it, Ioron, Karou, get the hell out of there!"

* * *

"Natsume, where the hell do you think your doing?!"

"I'm going after her," I told her as I held my ragged bag and hurriedly stormed down the path that led out of town.

"No! Why would you go after her? She has nothing to do with this!" Aoi grabbed me shoulder and turned me to her.

"Then why was there Pure soldiers that barged into our town? Was it a coincidence that she just showed up and had peek come after? Was it a coincidence that she had expensive looking clothes when I found her?! Tell me what these coincidences lead up to Aoi?!"

"I don't know okay?! I don't!" Aoi started tearing up,"I don't think is Mikan's fault, but one thing I know is that everyone around me is getting ready for war and I don't know why! I don't know why the Forbidden council met in once place! I'm just 14 years old Natsume!" Aoi stopped for a breath, calming herself down,"I just know that our family is going to get hurt, I don't know if it's Mikan's fault or that it's because of the slaughter that went on to the Forbidden Sands. But I know for one fact that they're sick of being treated like shit!"

Aoi looked at me with determined teary eyes,"This is our family and our family is getting hurt. Whether you care about us, or you're just pretentious to find her, we need you," tears started down her face.

I clenched my fist,"I'm not looking for her because I wanted to see her. I wanted to meet her so that I can tell her to back off from my family. I don't care if she had nothing to with the slaughter in the Forbidden sands, she is somehow related to whatever shit is going on. I know in my gut, that _she_ is a damn_ Pure,_"

Her eyes went wide,"But-"

She paused and and thought about it, her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth.

I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear what she was saying because… there was a yellow flash behind her, trees, bushes, buildings, and… bodies…all are coming this way.

I grabbed Aoi's hand and ran.

* * *

I sat down on the luxuries California king sized bed, sighing and putting my arm over my eyes. I closed my eyes and thought about what I've experienced, Forbidden people...they were suffering so much. The Forbidden Sand people were so so so sick, The Forbidden Canyon people is way too poor, the Forbidden Cave people were way too inexperienced. Every single Forbidden city I went to was in poor condition. But... the Forbidden Forest...I blushed. I thought about Natsume, and his family. The kiss...I rolled from side to side across the bed and ended up falling.

"Gahhhhh" I fell face first.

The door opened and three of my guards rushed out,"Princess!"

I tried to stand,"Itai, itai, I'm alright, I just fell," I turned around and scratched my head.

The guards smiled a bit and stood professionally,"Of course your Majesty," they all went all walked out of my bedroom and the last guard shut the door.

I stood there all alone, and I fell to my knees,"What am I gonna do? I need to make sure they're alright,"

Then a thought came across my mind...No..no… that..that's too crazy. It could work….NO! NO! Mikan you will not do this. I made a loud sigh and fell onto the plush furry carpet. I rolled around and around the ground, not wanting to think about life problems. Then I hit the loveseat nearby my bed, and an item fell on my head.

"Goddamn it! Ow! That hurt!" I rubbed my head, and sat upright, furious. I glared at the loveseat,"Stupid inanimate object! I dare you to do it again!"

**(A/N: When you get made at an inanimate object, hehe, Mikan)**

"Shut up stupid author! That hurt!" I glared at her ceiling. **(A/N: I'm sorry T-T)**

As I calmed down from the stupid loveseat, I looked around and tried to see what had hit me on the head. It was an tangerine colored stone.

"What in the naming pure is this?" I picked up the tangerine colored stone and inspected it,"Oh, It's just a stupid stone," I sighed and put the stone close to my heart.

"Stupid life, why wasn't I born someone other than a Pure? Ugh!" I threw the stone somewhere angrily, and found that I threw nothing.

"Hold up...I _know_ I had that stone in my hands," I looked around me to see if I dropped it,"Ok this is weird…"

I shook my head and slapped both of my hands on my cheeks,"I'm not going crazy, everything is fine, perfect, dandy!" I smiled and then I threw my hands up in the air,"No it's not!"

I collapsed myself onto the floor again, and closed my eyes. I then felt fatigue I didn't know I had, wash over, I then drifted off to a sleep.

* * *

**Well...guys… can you please tell me what you think by reviewing? Because honestly when I first posted chapter 5, I didn't know if it was good or bad. Is it boring? What? I honestly need your guy's opinions. If I don't have them, I don't know what to fix. Plus you can suggest anything also. It's not a big of a deal to me. I just need to know if I'm doing a good job. I love getting to know my readers. Don't be shy to review, and if you're lazy just kindly so a short review. It helps me out a lot.**

**-Aurora Heiress**


End file.
